Alissa Johanna Riber
Tumblr nepdugbwTv1tbnae8o7 250.gif Tumblr nepdugbwTv1tbnae8o4 250.gif Emilie de ravin by sidriel7-d31bm82.jpg Emilie 031.jpg Emilie 019.jpg Emilie 002 0.jpg Alice8.jpg Alice 7.jpg Alice6.jpg Alice3.gif Alice4.jpg ALice5.jpg Alice.gif Alice.jpg tumblr_nde8d16DUq1tlzb4co4_250.png tumblr_nde8d16DUq1tlzb4co2_250.png tumblr_nde8d16DUq1tlzb4co1_250.png tumblr_nde8d16DUq1tlzb4co3_250.png tumblr_ndwxd4Cp331tfz4tqo1_500.gif Bio: Alice was born in Odense Denmark, she is the daughter of famous watch maker Kristoff Riber. Her passion is Ballet and plans upon becoming a Prima Ballerina. Alice was born with an alliance to the Seelie Court. She is a halfbreed; her father's side of the family being Ice Elementals and her mother's side being Royal Elves. Alice has never officially met another Royal Elf as her mother died in childbirth and she was raised by her father and grandmother. Although Alice has a really good relationship with her family (and loves Denmark) she decided to go to Pandora to open her horizons and possibly learn more about her mother's side of the family and the magical world around her outside their little island city. Personality: * Sweet * Naive * Joyful * Giggly * Childish * Optimistic Languages: Alice speaks fluent Danish and is learning conversational French. She knew conversational English when joinging Pandora but was not skilled enough to function without the language spell. Friends: Shion: Alice quickly latched onto this sweet boy and announced him to be her kindered spirit. Overall Alice considers this fox-boy to be her designated playmate. She loves nothing more than building intricate blanket forts, watching silly movies, and playing all sorts of fun chase games with him. Shion is the closest to her age in the house so they tend to get lumped together, which Alice does not mind at all. Ryker: Phillipe: Bambi: This smart girl is like the older sister Alice never had. It is plain to see that Bambi prefers Shion over her, but that hardly bothers the blonde girl who understands the bookworm will come around eventually. Bolinda: Bolinda is Alice's shadow, both girls practice their dances together. Bolinda also plans on doing something with dance so the girls have quite a bit to talk about. Alice is more than willing to listen as the energetic girl goes on and on about boys. Although at times Alice can be put off by her sudden moodswings they appear to be close friends. Adel & Amin: Maggie: Although Maggie and Alice personality wise have nothing in common the fact that they are both half elemental attaches the girls together. Maggie helps Alice feel normal even when others point out that she is not. Alice admires how fiesty the other girl is and how easy it is for her to take charge. Alice feels comfortable talking to Maggie about how her body is changing and what she should reasonably expect in the next two years. Although it is a strange friendship for some reason this fire & ice combo works. Rye: This boy is much more laid back than his fiery counterpart. Rye happens to be close friends with Shion and something Alice can't quite understand to Maggie so the four of them tend to hang out together at lunch quite a bit. Alice doesn't hear much from the boy but what he does say tends to put a smile on her face.